Twist of Fate
by Vanessa Tolins
Summary: L and Light are forced to go to Misa's birthday part and wind up...playing Twister.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**;;

I don't own Death Note or the characters.

This fic is just for fun and I don't know how many chapters it will wind up being.

The fic is rated M for later chapters. Will give proper warning when such content will arise.

* * *

It wasn't like me to sulk, so I didn't do so outwardly, but inside I really did not want to go_. "Light please come to my party tonight! You owe me like four dates!" _ Misa had begged him, and me, to go to her stupid slumber party with her incompetent model friends. I'd told her we could watch and it would be like we were there, but she said that was creepy and unacceptable. She wanted her _boyfriend_ there since it was her _birthday_ celebration. And if the only way her boyfriend could go was for his eccentric friend who was chained to him to go as well, then so be it. She wanted Light there, no ifs, ands or buts about it.

Who cared if it cut into our investigation concerning the Kira case? Who cared if she was annoying and neither Light nor I wanted to go? Certainly not her. And yet somehow Light was going and, as a result, I was going. Guilt trips were a wonderful thing and despite keeping to his word about not messing with her feelings, we _did_ need her trust in case she'd been Second Kira. And so as to not jeopardize his relationship with her we were going, even though he'd stated numerous times it was completely one-sided.

It was a short walk to her apartment in the rather large building I'd had constructed, and as I passed by one of the many security cameras I cast a furtive glance into it, showing Watari with my expression that I wasn't looking forward to it. But he hadn't been on my side, saying a party might be a good learning experience for me since I'd never actually been to one and would also afford a good break from the investigation which was currently going nowhere. So pressured from that side as well to attend, I'd really had no choice; and I'd been told there would be cake.

Light knocked calmly on the door and it flung inward, "You're late!" the blonde said before flinging her arms around Light's neck. I looked away a bit awkwardly. It must be nice to have someone care about you that much. I'd probably never know, and part of me resented that Light mistreated her so. I also didn't like them as a couple, though I wasn't one to judge considering I'd never been in a relationship. But I did know they had very few matching points, certainly not enough for them to last. It was their business, and I needed to mind my own.

Soon enough he'd managed to get her off of him and we were being introduced to her friends. Almost everyone in the room was female aside from three men (not including Light and I). Two of them were gay and a couple, it turned out, and the other was straight and his girlfriend couldn't make it that night. I didn't bother remembering their names, they were insignificant, anyway. And there was some kind of fruit punch. It was pretty good, but after two drinks the room looked a bit fuzzy around the edges and I realized it must have been spiked. They played a round of Pantomime, and neither Light nor I participated as it would have been an unfair advantage. We had more fun figuring them out together sitting to the side than we would have if we'd participated. We figured them all out much faster than they did.

When that was over Misa turned to the group and asked what they should do next. One person suggested Truth or Dare, another suggested Spin the Bottle and a third suggested Twister. Since I'd never played any of them, I stayed silent and had more of the alcoholic punch. They called a vote and what won was, not surprisingly, Spin the Bottle. This was when I learned people's names.

The other blonde girl was Midori, the three brunette girls were Mei, Lynn and Fuu, and there was one red-head named Gina. The gay men were Hideki and Michael, and the third male was Gregorio. We sat with girls on one side and boys on the other in a circle around what looked like a soda bottle, and I was next to Light and Hideki. Misa had, of course, sat next to Light so the girls were on the other side of her. Mei went first and had to kiss Hideki, and then Misa spun. She cheated, pushing it a bit as it had stopped, but no one aside from myself and Light seemed to have noticed and she got to kiss her boyfriend. I wasn't going to call her out on it. It was her birthday, after all.

And then it was Light's turn to spin and it landed on Gina. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips (because anywhere else was against the rules apparently) and then it was my turn, since we were spinning along the circle. We'd decided it was fairer to go in order rather than the traditional whoever it lands spins next, in case someone didn't get landed on. _They would have been the lucky one_ I thought, and hesitated before placing forefinger and thumb on either side of the widest part of the bottle. "Come on, Ryuuzaki," I heard and looked up at Misa's impatient face.

Light nudged me and said, "Go on…no harm. It's just a stupid game." I spun, slightly nervous, and watched as it slowed. And it stopped on Michael. Hideki was between us and had to move out of the way, looking slightly jealous I was about to kiss his boyfriend – and said boyfriend looked as if he didn't want me to go near him, and I couldn't really blame him. It was a job to get done, that was all. Simple flesh touching flesh…right? He moved at the last second and the kiss wound up being on the cheek, and when no one complained I sat back in my place relieved I didn't have to kiss him on the lips. The only kiss that I'd ever had before this had been from Misa, and that had been a friendly one on the cheek for taking her side in something.

I didn't much pay attention as the bottle kept being spun by person after person, unless it landed on Misa (which it did twice) or Light, (which it did once more when Misa spun). Miraculously, I'd been spared. It had come close once when Fuu had spun but had been between Hideki and I and she'd had to spin again, and it had landed on Lynn. I realized that I was nervous watching Light spin it, too. The game was, in a way, suspenseful. His graceful fingers moved quickly and spun the clear bottle. And when it stopped it was pointing at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**;;

Well, I'm surprised I have so many reviews already. o.o

Uhm, hello to all my new readers. And a STRONG hello to my loyal fans. XDDD HIII

I needed a break from Light's POV since' I've updated Tortured Moonlight so often over the last few days.

**Dotti55**;; Why, hello! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'm enjoying writing it, it's quite amusing.  
**Hentai-Otaku**; -updates- and yes, I had to. It seemed appropriate to the atmosphere.  
**Zuzuari**;; I know he's adorkable. :3  
**Euge**;; HIII!!! How are youuuu???? -DEMANDS TO KNOW- o.o;; Just kidding. Mostly. XD ;)

* * *

Time seemed to go in slow-motion as he turned to look at me and I resisted the urge to turn away. He gave a small, amused smile and my eyes narrowed. It was a challenge, then. I shifted so my body was facing his, knowing that whoever broke the kiss first would be considered the loser in this mini-battle between us. Misa, uncannily shrewd, said "Oh honestly! Why can't you two ever just be _normal_?"

We both looked at her; me with curiosity and he with a rather bemused expression, before turning back to each other. Who moved first? Me, because I had spun? Should he because he'd initiated the round of combat? It seemed we were taking too long and a chant began, "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss." And I was nervous, more nervous than I ever remembered being. He was more solidly on the ground and I placed a hand on his shoulder for balance before leaning forward until my lips hovered inches from his.

"Ryuuzaki," he whispered, his breath tickling the hairs above my lip. I swallowed visibly and he continued, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I blinked, wondering what he was talking about. It was just a game, just business. I'd never been kissed before so it didn't matter to me. Was it supposed to? I pulled back slightly and the chant got louder and my eyes met his brown ones, open and questioning. "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss," they prompted, and my mind echoed them. "It's just a game," he repeated quietly. My heart-rate quickened and I realized I _wanted_ to kiss him; not just to win this, but because I wanted to. I nodded and then didn't have time to think as the chant ended and his lips were suddenly on mine faster than I'd thought was possible. _Too soon_, I thought as the soft, warm flesh of his lips was still pressed there. And I didn't pull away, and he didn't pull away. I would win.

Wait, what was I trying to win? Slightly confused, I moved closer to him and felt his hands clutch my shoulders. We didn't need to be doing this; we didn't need to be so close. It was just a game, but my hand found his hair and I felt his tongue on my bottom lip as if begging for entry. My lips parted at his command and I heard some cheering from somewhere distant, and someone screaming for a different reason. Part of me knew we were at Misa's party, and another part felt very far from those events as I massaged his tongue with mine.

I was enjoying the kiss, and him, and I wanted _him_, that was certain. As he pulled me yet closer to him, our chests pressed together and my arms around his neck, I felt my face flush and heat in my abdomen – along with the tightening of the crotch area of my pants. And I pulled away first, gasping for air and pushing him away from me. The room spun in a mix of alcohol induced dizziness and lack of blood in the brain, and I sat in my usual position hugging my legs tightly and peripherally noticed Light wasn't in much better shape. At least I didn't have Misa yelling at me…yet.

And then she turned to me, saying how Light was _her_ boyfriend and we shouldn't have let peer pressure make us kiss like that. And drinking wasn't an excuse when Light tried to use it as such, so I didn't bother. I let her yell at me and zoned her out, nodding once in a while. Well, my pants weren't tight anymore, that was for sure. I glanced at Light to see him looking at me in the same way and I thought, _What the Hell was that all about_?

But we didn't have long to think about it as Lynn suggested we play another game to get Misa in a better mood, and she agreed. They pulled out nail polish and started doing each other's toes and I headed for the table with the food and drinks on it and grabbed another cup of punch. _Shit_, I thought, downing half the cup in one gulp. It was sugary and sweet, and tasted too good not to drink despite knowing there was alcohol in it. Light, approximately six feet behind me due to the handcuffs, was being silent and seemed to be thinking pretty hard. "Light-Kun," I said, and he looked over at me.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you, Ryuuzaki," he said and I blinked, perplexed. "When I asked if you were sure…" he added, taking a step towards me. I kept staring at him blankly, waiting for him to elaborate. "What? You think kissing doesn't change things between people who have to see each other every day – between people who are living together?" He took another step closer and I mirrored the motion, and he smiled softly. "It changes things…because that's how people are. And I know it changed something for you, even if you deny it. I saw it in your eyes."

I turned away, downing the rest of the punch and saw he was drinking slower than I was. That was probably smart, but I didn't feel like being smart at the moment. I didn't have long to think about what he'd said because Misa announced the game of Twister would begin soon, and Light had to play, apparently. This meant I had to play; not only because we were handcuffed, but because I wanted to beat him – and I also wanted to be closer to him once more. It was still a game; we both just had new weapons.

I felt a tug on the chain and realized he'd started walking over the where a mat was set up with different colored dots on it and I followed, seeing two of the girls had set themselves up with a board with a spinning wheel on it. That, presumably, would tell people where to put what. This was going to be interesting, to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes**;;

**Hentai-Otaku**;; hahaha we know this, but Misa doesn't. XD  
**Korikali**;; XDDD Yes, I've wanted to write this twister scene for quite a while. And I've seen the spin the bottle done before too, I usually find them…rushed.

*Mature Content referenced, and will be in the next (and final) chapter*

* * *

There weren't many people who felt coordinated enough to play, but I felt more or less normal as we headed for the colored board. Fuu and Hideki were playing, and the rest would be spectators, apparently. Hideki went first, and then myself. Right foot blue, I put my bare right foot on a blue circle easily and waited for Fuu to go before it was Light's turn. Right hand blue. He stuck his hand between my legs and I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything, and his hand landed next to my foot. I noticed he hadn't taken off his socks.

Those who struck first often won, I thought. And I had gone first. Only, against Light, it seemed this statement didn't hold true. Well I would test it once more because I did believe in it, even if it had proven untrue in the past. I'd used it effectively before the Kira case and old habits were hard to break.

Hideki fell after three rounds, too drunk to continue, and Light had one arm between my legs and I had a leg of my own between his. So far neither had made much progress, but it was still early. I had to flip around and lost sight of him for a moment, and when he next moved I felt him. I had my left hand on red, right hand on blue, right foot on green and left foot on red. I looked down and saw his crotch was just behind my ass. And then she fell, leaving it just the two of us alone on the battle grid. I shifted, having to switch my right hand to green, and he adjusted, his left foot now on yellow. I felt his breath on the back of my neck, and then wetness as he licked me and my knees buckled.

My right hand had to go onto red and then he had to move his right foot to blue and I felt his shin pressing against my calf. Heat called to heat but I pressed myself to focus as the girls called 'left foot red' and I groaned inwardly, wondering how I would pull this off. And then it hit me. I slid my foot over and managed to be facing upwards once more, and I grinned in defiance up at him. He gave me a cocky grin in return and moved his right foot to yellow and I felt his thigh against my groin. This could work both ways, of course, and both our movements were always impeded by the chain between us. It was just another element on the board to make the game more difficult. My own face was pressed against his neck, and my lips were just over the point where his pulse jumped and I inched closer and swiped over the spot with my tongue. His reaction was priceless as he gasped in surprise, eyes closing and hips thrusting towards me.

Several rounds later, I moved my hand to green with a thankful motion and used the movement to bring my own thigh against his groin and he let out a groan as I realized he was enjoying this more than I'd realized. My eyes widened and then he made his move, his left hand near my head on red and his breath tickling my ear as he leaned his weight against me. And then I had to move my right hand to blue and, as I did so, he bit his lower lip as my thigh rubbed against his groin again and one of his socked feet slid and he collapsed on top of me. I should have told him to take off his socks since it would have given him a better grip, but then I knew that wasn't the only reason he'd lost as he lay pinning me to the mat, his breathing heavy and my own shallower than normal.

I'd won this time, and I'd struck first, although I wasn't entirely sure the victory was mine considering his warning from before I'd kissed him during Spin the Bottle. It was obvious by now we were attracted to each other and I wondered if that was what he'd meant by it changing people. If we hadn't kissed, then we might never have known. Only, what good could ever come out of liking each other physically? He was still my suspect, and I still his captor.

"You win," he said, and I could feel the length of him through his pants pressing into my leg. I shifted and he hissed, glaring at me as if me moving was a bad thing and I did it again, feeling my own pants tightening. No, I didn't want him to notice this, and I sat up…which only resulted in him sliding down so his face was in my lap. I had a sudden image of his mouth on my shaft I was glad jeans were of a heavier material and wouldn't show such obvious tenting. But he noticed, and he smirked so as to tell me he'd noticed.

He moved, then, and stood up, facing away from the crowd and offered me a hand up and I looked around, noticing several people had already gotten their sleeping bags out. I was tempted to go back to our room with him instead of having to sleep in a bag, but part of the deal was we would actually do the whole slumber party thing. I took the hand he offered and stood, hunched over and hands in my pockets to hide my discomfort, and the crowd that had been watching us dispersed as it was obviously the time everyone would be going to bed. And I wasn't in the least tired – wonderful.

I headed towards the sleeping bags we'd brought and we each put one onto the floor. After several arrangements, he finally opened both up and laid them out. One would be the bottom part and the other the blanket, since the chain caused too much of an annoyance any other way. So after the game, the kiss and generally being sexually frustrated I was somehow expected to be sharing a bed with him…a bed that was smaller than the king we normally shared? We lay down, and I noticed the lack of his usual snores, implicating he was still awake as well and I said, "Light-kun…" He grunted in acknowledgment that he'd heard and I spoke on, "Earlier…when you said it would change things, you…didn't just mean physically, did you?"

"No," he said, and I couldn't help but notice that his voice sounded guarded. I turned around to I was facing him to find his lips inches from mine once more and he said, "Why do you ask, Ryuuzaki?"

I contemplated my answer for a few moments and finally said, "Because I think I know what you mean. But I do feel changed physically; I want to kiss you, which is something physical but not entirely physical. There is a mental element to it as well. He nodded and I looked around, noticing everyone else was asleep and I moved even closer to him again and slid one knee between his thighs. He sighed and I said, "I…am attracted to you, Light-Kun. And judging from what happened while playing Twister, I'd say you're attracted to me as well."

"Well," he said, "You always were perceptive." And then his lips met mine once more and the room seemed to spin, so I shut my eyes and my head felt better. The alcohol was really hitting me now, but when he kissed me I felt fine. My right foot slid against his left as my body seemed to melt into his and I clung to him, not stopping to breathe. This time, he broke the kiss for much needed air, but I claimed his lips again soon after. I felt his hand slip down the front of my boxers and I froze a moment, and then his fingers wrapped around my stiffening phallus and I was all over him like a kitten chasing catnip for the very first time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes**;;

Right, so this was planned to be a two-shot, but for some reason whenever I write in L's POV it winds up longer than planned. ;_;

Uhhhhh I got a lot of reviews between last time I updated and now, so I'll just give you guys a shout out here! :) Besides, my brain hurts too much to think of things to say. I was moderately inebriated while writing that chapter last night x_x how's that for irony?

**Dotti55, Zuzuari, zoroVsanji, magyarova, glostarz, Shukakku the adorable raccoon, Hentai-Otaku**

This is _the last chapter._

* * *

We were a mess of limbs, tangled and clumsy, and I wanted nothing to stop the sensations he was causing to my lower region and I tugged at his shirt so it would go in the direction of 'up' and over his head. He had to take his hand out of my pants for that, and I growled at the loss of contact and then he held my shoulders. "Shhh, not so loud." He flipped me onto my back, "Let me…" he said and he slid his own hands under my shirt, skimming his fingertips gently over the flesh of my chest and I shivered as my shirt met his on the chain.

He placed one of his knees between my legs carefully and then lowered his face to mine, kissing me on the cheek before trailing his lips and tongue to my neck, and licking along my collarbone. Intermittent with the licking came the biting, which was like a fire that seemed to go straight to my groin and I gasped, my hands fumbling with the top of his sweatpants. "Wait," he said, sounding a bit nervous and he looked around. I tugged at the top of his pants and he bit his lower lip, shaking his head as if to clear it. "We…shouldn't do this here," he said and I looked around.

"Everyone's asleep," I whispered and he chuckled, bringing his lips to mine once more. But the contact did him in and I pressed the advantage, slipping my own hand beneath his pants and boxers like he had done to me before.

"No…f-fair," he moaned, thrusting into my grasp and I had him. He was young and more driven by hormones; I could take advantage of that. Then it was my turn to be surprised and I felt my own pants and boxers slide down my legs. He moved his own legs long enough to get my garments off of me, and he said, "Well if that's what you want…" And then we were both naked aside from his socks, which I found slightly amusing; the same socks that had been his downfall at Twister.

Flesh pressed against flesh and his erection rubbed against mine in an intoxicating way as he kissed me again and my hips acted on their own, crushing my pelvis against his, rubbing against him as we seemed to be feeding off of each other's desires. I knew the biting would leave marks and should have hurt more, and I supposed the alcohol had dulled my senses, and then he sucked on two of his fingers and I wondered why. I didn't have to wonder for very long as he stuck them into my hole and my eyes widened and I hissed at the uncomfortable sensation. And then he slid them out, then back in and opened them up in a scissor-like motion. "No," I said, and he kissed me again, and I remembered where we were. "Wanna…" I said, "wanbeontop."

"You can't," he said, "You're too drunk and I'm not risking you ripping open a vein or something inside of me." I cursed the damned punch for tasting so good and realized we'd never had cake – looking at Light, I hoped this was better than cake. Maybe I could find it afterward… And then his fingers found the area just behind my sac and I moaned, immense pleasure taking over and he whispered, "Turn around." If this felt like _that_, it would definitely be better than cake.

I did so without complaint this time and we had to move the chain. It wound up beneath me, the combination of our shirts a makeshift pillow which I placed my forearms on. It was difficult in the confines of the conjoined sleeping bags, but I was glad we'd joined the two together instead of only using one – or staying separate. I felt the head of him at my entrance and he pushed in slowly so I could get used to it. It was uncomfortable, like his fingers had been at first, and then he shifted out position so I was lying more flat and I felt him hit that spot again as he entered me all the way.

I rested my forehead on my arms and realized I was sweating, and Light's abdomen against my back felt slick and the muffled sound of balls slapping against skin as his thrusts caused my own hardened member to rub against the soft inside of the sleeping bag as my head reeled and my heartbeat quickened. "Oh God," I heard him whisper and I began to get into the rhythm, thrusting back to meet him despite the trembling in my arms from having to support my weight. "Ryuuzaki, I don't think I'll last much longer."

His breath tickled my ear and I felt one of his arms around my waist and his long fingers were wrapped around the most sensitive part of my body once again, and he began to stroke in time to our thrusts. "Light," I groaned and ignored his 'Shhh,' instead moaning once more. It wasn't that I didn't care; I just didn't notice how loud I was being. There were too many distractions and I'd had too much alcohol. Then the world exploded and I screamed, my sight obscured by what appeared to be dancing white lights like stars and blinking didn't help, then I realized my eyes were closed and I felt Light shove into me hard and stay there, warm liquid filling me and my own spilling onto the sleeping bag.

I heard movement and voices around me. "What was that?" "You alright?" "Gyahh I wanna go back to sleep" "We're getting attacked!" I collapsed, Light on top of me, and I found my breath and was going to attempt to smooth this over before they figured it out.

"I had a nightmare, sorry…go back to sleep." There, that could account for the screaming.

I heard a male voice chuckle and say, "Sure…nightmare, or was it a wet dream? It smells like sex in here." And then the lights turned on and a pig-tailed blonde stood over us, and she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

* * *

As requested by Liz and Vic...they got caught by Misa.

;)

Yes, that's the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes**;;

Hi again! Surprised to be reading this? Well, probably not as surprised as I am to be writing it.

Well, here goes. BASICALLY I've decided this fic will be my comedic relief, if I feel I need a break from my other fics I shall write mote of this one until it is done.

This is dedicated to everyone tho reviewed and marked this as favorite/subscribed to this story. LMFAO. -adds more the the crack-fic-

If you liked how it 'ended' then feel free to not read this, this is purely for amusement purposes now.

* * *

She eventually stopped shrieking and started ranting, apparently annoyed by our current state and I could sorta see why since Light was her boyfriend. Light…had cheated on Misa, I realized. _Good_, I thought, because I wanted Light and she couldn't have him. He'd obviously chosen me over her. Something she said stuck out, made me chuckle, as she complained we were both naked.

"But Misa-chan," I said, my voice tired and soft. "Light-kun isn't naked." My voice was assertive, positive, because I knew it was true.

She looked at me seriously and obviously weighed whether or not to believe me and I nodded as she said, "Really?" and her gaze flicked towards Light. Light, who was pinching my arm and I was surprised he didn't know what I was talking about.

I nodded, "Yes, Misa-chan. Light…isn't naked," and I unzipped the sleeping bag and tossed it aside and Light shivered, apparently caught off guard and unprepared for the swift motion. I pointed towards his socks and said, "See?"

Light hissed and pulled the covers over us once more and he whispered, "Not helping…" and I sighed, noticing the wide eyes of almost everyone else in the room. He shifted so he was laying next to me and I gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips which he ended sooner than I'd have liked, and Misa burst into tears.

"Get out, both of you!" she screamed and picked up my pants and boxers that apparently had been thrown unceremoniously outside of the sleeping bag with us and tossed them out of the door, which she left open as to prompt us to leave. "GET OUT!" she screamed and Light and I got up, aware every pair of eyes was watching us and I wished we had pants. Well, Light's pants and boxers were still around and I slid into his pants as he pulled on his boxers so we wouldn't be naked in front of the crowd. But, apparently, Misa hadn't said everything she'd needed to say. As we were almost out the door she said, "Light, I'll talk to you later about this…" in a rather menacing tone and I snorted.

Turning to face her again I asked, "Why not now? I'll just be there when you talk to him, anyway…" I felt Light elbow me in the ribs and I stopped talking, then got dragged out of the room by my right wrist as Light led the way rather forcefully back to our room, picking up my pants and boxers along the way.

"Ryuuzaki," he said, pausing in a hallway halfway to our floor as we'd taken the stairs and I turned to look at him curiously. "You're still drunk, let's get you some water…" I nodded, knowing it was practical, and let him lead the way toward the kitchen. He tossed the clothing in one of the laundry chutes we passed and finally we were there, and Light headed towards the fridge and got out two bottles of water. "Come on," he said, pulling me into the main office with the intention of getting work done while I sobered up. The only trouble was we weren't alone in the office, Matsuda was there and he was sitting in front of the monitors that displayed Misa's room.

He turned as he heard the door open and shot us a wide-eyed look and I wondered how long he'd been sitting there, but judging from the fact that his mug of coffee was no longer steaming I was willing to bet the answer would be 'a while.' He took in our appearance and odd arrangement of clothing, our shirts still hanging off the chain oddly, and wisely didn't say anything and I took my usual seat, pulling on my shirt as I did so before taking a sip of water. Light took his seat next to me and ignored Matsuda as well, turning on his console and bringing up some charts pertaining to the Kira investigation.

I was wearing Light's pants…it was weird, and he was merely in boxers and and his own t-shirt and it was slightly distracting since I didn't have anything else to do aside from drink water. "Light-kun…" I said, whining a bit, and ignored as Matsuda looked at me oddly. Light turned to look at me, obviously humoring me, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to put on pants…?" I asked him. He blinked, staring at what I was wearing and I blushed, "Because if you aren't I'd rather we switch…you're rather distracting, you know."

"Ryuuzaki, I'd like to get you drunk more often if this is how you act, as long as we don't go near anyone aside from each other." I snorted again and wheeled my chair closer to his and peering over his shoulder to see what he was doing. I gasped, he wasn't doing work and I pointed, about to state the obvious and his hand covered my mouth and he said, "Shhh." I really hated being shushed, especially since he was looking up sexual positions for gay relations. Relations: such a funny word for sex. Intercourse, fornication, all words for something I'd enjoyed.

I pulled his hand away and kissed his cheek, my arms encircling his neck from the side and I said, "That looks interesting, Light-kun."

"I think that water might finally be doing its job, that and you haven't had any alcohol in a few hours might be adding to the effect." He sighed and turned to face me completely, resting his forehead against mine in a resigned fashion. "You're a very clingy drunk, do you know that?" I shrugged and he added, "It makes me unable to focus…"

"But I don't want you to focus on that stuff, unless you're planning on doing that with m-" I got cut off as he kissed me briefly, chastely, and I remembered Matsuda was in the room and he closed the text-based browser he'd been using, kissing me on the nose. He pried my arms from around him and I found the water bottle in my hand again, and I took another sip before saying, "Am I done now? Water's boring."

He chuckled and said, "No, you have to finish the bottle." I pouted and licked his neck and he pushed me away. "None of that until _after_ you finish the water, ok?" I sighed and took the bottle, bringing it to my lips and finishing most of it then and there, glaring at him the whole time. Finally, when the water was gone he looked a bit astonished I'd put it away so quickly and I pulled him closer again and heard Matsuda clear his throat a bit awkwardly. "If we're bothering you, Matsuda, just say so," Light said and I blushed, burying my face in his shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes;;

Wow. This is awesome! I think I got like…at least an entire page worth of reviews since I last updated. O.o

As awesome as that is I don't think I have the energy to reply to each reviewer. I was in a car accident this past weekend and it took a while before I felt like writing again, so sorry for the delay.

However, I think you guys just want to know what happens next?

And no, I am not planning on writing this indefinitely, just until I feel it is done. Hopefully won't be for a while, though.

Sorry the chapter is a bit short

* * *

"I, uh, no…it's fine. I just…Watari asked me to keep an eye on the monitors since he had to step out for a bit…" His face was pinker than usual, belying his blush, and I turned my attention to him.

"Where did Watari go?" I asked, perplexed and curious. He shrugged, his eyes wide, apparently not expecting the interrogation. "When did he leave?" Matsuda's eyes widened further and it was clear he didn't know. Well, the night had probably been one of shocks for him and now I was trying to force him to answer my questions when he was just doing something he'd been asked to do.

"I don't know, I was awake anyway and in the kitchen and he asked if I could watch for a bit since everyone was in that room. He, uh, didn't seem to think anyone would be leaving the room until morning…" His blush only deepened and he added, "Or for you two to, uh…" he trailed off, leaving his sentence unfinished.

I stood, walking towards the monitors and noticed the sound was off and turned it on, seeing all the girls huddled together talking to each other. "How long has the sound been off?" I asked, curious for a few reasons.

"Uh, since Misa screamed when she, uh, saw you two…?" The detective was so ingrained in me that even when drunk it was still present.

"And did you watch while Light was fucking me?" My voice wasn't malicious, just curious and I heard Light cough in surprise at my word choice. Matsuda looked away, not meeting my gaze and that was answer enough.

"Ryuuzaki, that's enough," I heard and turned to face Light again, amused that his words had matched my thoughts. "He was just doing what Watari told him to do." I felt a tug at the cuff on my right wrist and walked back over to the brunette, still standing, and then lowered myself so I was straddling him.

"Don't worry, Light-kun…we're not bothering him." I kissed his cheek, his neck, his jaw; I kissed any part of him I could reach before finally letting my lips touch his again. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pressed my lips to his more firmly when I felt him trying to pull away. Finally he gave in and he trailed his own lips down to my neck and I sighed, my head tilting back to allow him better access and my eyes fluttered open. I heard a chair being pushed back and saw Matsuda get up, leaving the room quickly.

I climbed off of Light, ignoring the fact that my borrowed sweatpants had a visible tent to them and he smirked as he noticed, standing as well. "You did that on purpose to get to him…" I nodded and he took another step closer. "Tell me," he said as he pulled me close using the chain. "What are the chances Matsuda is gay and beating off right now?"

I chuckled and let myself collide with him, meeting his eyes. "Ninety-nine percent that he is gay," I said truthfully, "And eighty-three percent chance he's masturbating."

He pulled me even closer and kissed me passionately, "I love it when you think like that, only not when it's used against me." Shaking my head I took his hand, pulling him out of the room. We stopped first to go to the bathroom, I had neglected my bladder in favor of more pleasant activities, but I felt better afterward, and we also stopped quite a few times to make out and we were both horny as hell when we finally reached our room. The door barely shut before I was pressed against it. I wondered how many hands he had as I felt them everywhere, and finally one stayed on my groin, massaging me through the pants and the other wrapped itself in my hair. I felt less drunk on alcohol and more drunk on Light and hormones as he pulled my hair and I bit his lower lip and we slowly made our way towards the large, king-size bed that was the only part of the room not cluttered with things.

I shivered when the air touched my skin as he took my clothes off of me slowly, reverently, as if savoring every moment. I noticed he was _looking_ at me like he was unwrapping a present. I looked away; suddenly nervous he wouldn't like what he saw. We'd seen each other naked before but it had been different, he hadn't actually _seen_ me the way he was trying to now. It was far more intimate now that he was paying attention. I felt my chin tilt up and noticed his fingers were underneath it and I blinked in surprise as my head was forced up and I met his eyes. "You have nothing to worry about," he said, leaning forward until his lips hovered above mine. "You're perfect," and my eyes widened further as he kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sarahteehee3**;; YAY ICE CREAM!!!! O.o oops. I'm on a diet. OH WELL!!!  
**M.S DARK ANGEL**;; haha yeah XDDD And no worries, this fic will have plenty…patience is a virtue. Although it will be in this chapter! XD Like…the entire chapter. O.o  
**Divanora**;; HAHAHAHA I mostly put Matsu in this fic as an inside joke for people who read TS, or comedic effect for those who haven't.  
**nameless14**;; XDDD  
**Divvanzor**;; bahahahaha I think you'll like this chapter.  
**Tinuviel Simbelmyne**;; XDDD yes I thought it was adorable.  
**ruby red 1989**;; HAHAHA yeeeaaaaah that was the most amusing way to make them get caught that I could think of. That…or the morning after, but I figured they'd be smarter than that. And LOL! Nosebleed central. ;)

I'm trying a new writing style for this lemon. Let me know what you think, especially those who've been with me since TM.

To tell about the car accident: Just to let you know I am not embellishing or exaggerating, everyone I tell this to says it sounds like something out of an action flick. We were on our way home from Six Flags and it was like midnight on a highway with no lights in NJ. All of a sudden two deer appear. I was front seat passenger, btw, and there were two others besides myself and the driver, total: 4. So instead of hitting the deer full on the driver hits the brakes and manages to hit only the rear legs and it flies over and skids along the top of the car. We get sideswiped on the left, rear-ended and then hit a road sign on the right side of the car. Miraculous: everyone was alive and I don't think anyone has any broken bones. The car that sideswiped us, their windshield shattered. The one that rear-ended us…their front end was smashed in and smoking. Us? Totaled, like, the trunk was missing along with some other bits of the car… But I just have minor neck and shoulder sprains, which makes some writing positions uncomfortable. But I'm just glad I still can write. XD

* * *

I definitely wasn't perfect, but I forgot about correcting him as we kissed and he trailed his mouth downwards. It didn't take long before we were both naked for the second time that night, and this time properly so as I'd unlocked the handcuff long enough for the shirts to fall to the ground. It felt like every lick or kiss or nip were sparks fueling the fire that was a certain part of my male anatomy I now realized hadn't know what it had been missing. He skimmed his teeth and tongue over my nipple and I moaned, glad that he didn't shush me this time, and I felt him tracing lazy circles lower and lower with his tongue along my torso. "Light…" I panted, and he bit gently over my hip bone and I felt my hips arch on their own. "Stop…teasing…please…"

He grinned up at me in a devious way, "I haven't even gotten started yet." The look in his eyes sent shivers down my spine in anticipation – this was a man who knew what he was doing. I marveled at the fact that he had not a clue as to the debauchery taking place and then thought wasn't something I was no longer functional at when his lips descended over the head of my throbbing erection. He was warm and wet and damn did it feel good. _Too slow_, I thought as his head bobbed up and down, taking it all in to the point where I wondered if he had a gag reflex. His hand came up, massaging my sac, "Unnng," I managed, which hadn't even been close to what I'd been aiming for and my hips jerked upwards and I felt his hands come down on them, planting them against the bed.

I could feel his tongue on every upward motion rubbing over the hole on top, sweeping around the head before he went back down and it rubbed along the bottom of the shaft. This. Was. Bliss. His teeth lightly skimmed my skin once in a while so it was just this side of tolerable, adding to the feeling rather than detracting and the boy had a mouth like a Hoover. "M-more," I said softly between gasps, but he stopped altogether. He smiled at me as he brought himself further from where I wanted him to be, a thin trail of saliva glistening in the dim glow of the various monitors in the room. I groaned, pouting to show my displeasure and he just smiled more broadly in a rather cute yet infuriating way.

He came up for a kiss and I took the opportunity to flip him onto his back having gotten an idea as to how to get what I wanted. Once he was there I kissed him forcefully, sticking my tongue in his mouth and taking the kiss and wanting something more; oh I wanted the kiss, but I wanted something else more than I wanted the kiss. I pinned his wrists in placed until he stopped struggling while I sucked on his neck, his collarbone and anywhere else my mouth could reach.

My rod pressed into his stomach and I rocked there momentarily before sliding down so I was straddling his legs and did to him what he'd done to me earlier, slowly making my way down his body with my lips, tongue and teeth. He moaned sweet, inarticulate noises and I smiled, at least I seemed to be getting it right. I bit his inner thigh and he jumped, "Nrrrg," was what he said and I chuckled darkly, licking the spot tentatively and he jumped again but not like he wasn't enjoying it. And then I hesitated. Now was the part to put _that_ in my _mouth_. "It's okay…you – you don't hav-" but I cut him off. Those words were like a challenge, I wasn't afraid of anything and I set myself to the task. "Fuck!" he screamed, arching his back and ramming his hips towards my face and I quickly mimicked his earlier motion and planted my hands against his hips to prevent him from doing that in the future and I pulled away, choking slightly.

When I came up I noticed his shaft was covered in my saliva and I figured it was good enough and I slid up once more, and he looked surprised as I positioned myself on top of him then lowered slowly downwards. The head went in first, smoothly, but I had to rock up and down a few times before more of him could enter me comfortably. He laced his hands with mine as I got used to it, keeping eye contact although I could tell he was doing everything he could to hold back and not push up and into me. Finally he was all the way in and I just sat there a moment, sweaty and catching my breath he was doing the same. "Damn, you're just as tight now as you were before," he said, voice sounding a bit strained and I moved upwards and he gasped. I leaned back, switching the angle so he'd hit me just where I wanted him to, and then I screamed as I came back down and he sat up, which made it more intense as he was now hitting my prostate with every upward and downward stroke.

I could feel my leg muscles getting tired, straining to keep lifting me as I rode him, but it felt too good to stop. Up, down, more like the difference between the Elysian Fields. The heavenly destinations in Greek Mythos and, in my opinion, this surely had to beat the top level. When my muscles began to tremble he held me in place, kissing me and rolling us so I was on my back and my calves were resting on his shoulders. I noticed he'd managed to get a pillow under my rear for a better angle as well, and then he was pounding into me. It was better than before. This time I could watch as he must have been feeling as I did, euphoria taking over.

He leaned forward and my legs pressed closer to my body and I propped myself on my elbows, meeting him halfway for a brief kiss before collapsing back onto the bed in a rush as pleasure surged through my like tiny electric shocks. My heart-rate was dangerously fast but, if I had to go, this would definitely be my way of preference. If I ever knew when I would die, I'd have to do this again just beforehand. I grabbed his arm and slid it down, both of us sweating profusely in what felt like a heated room, but it was more likely the room's temperature wasn't what was abnormally heated.

I felt a similar pressure to earlier building in my abdomen and I squeezed down on what felt like his hands then suddenly my grip was empty and his hands were on either side of my face. "Open your eyes," he said and I did, looking at him as he kept up the steady rhythm. "Keep them open…I want to see your eyes this time." I would have nodded if his hands weren't holding my head in place and I brought one of my own hands up, covering his with it. "Uhh," he groaned and one of his hands loosened enough for me to slide my fingers between his.

I squeezed down, the orgasm building and the muscles in my anus contracting and I watched as his expression changed and the steady rhythm got less steady, his pace jagged and rough, faster and harder. "L-Light…" I said softly before screaming it into the room and I felt him slam into my prostate, warm liquid hitting it a moment later and then flowing over my own member like a volcano recently having acquired active status. But what I noticed most was the look of complete abandonment in his eyes, an openness and carelessness that just wasn't like him and I was glad I'd kept my eyes open.

He collapsed on top of me, our bodies too slick for this position to be comfortable for long, but it didn't matter. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as his head rested on my chest, his own arms wrapping around my waist as he slid out of me slowly. My eyes drifted closed shortly after his own snores permeated the room, a sound that was slower but just as rhythmic as his thrusts had been in their own way – and it was a sound that was as comforting as having him in my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Whenever I try writing in third person, I fail. I'm planning for my next one-shot to be in third person, so if it winds up first…it means I failed again. LOL I just don't like switching POV during a fic.

I tried to keep this fic light and fluffy for as long as possible, but the character won't have it anymore…but I promise more lemons and more fluff in future chapters. They are just, er, being difficult.

* * *

Waking up was a slow venture, and it was not only confusing, but painful as well. I was in pain in places I didn't know I could be and I moved experimentally. Of course, I knew all places that were part of the body could feel pain; I just wasn't sure why those _particular_ parts were feeling pain at the moment. I was lying on my stomach, which was definitely not how I usually slept, and I rolled onto my right side as the chain was digging into my ribs rather painfully. As I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt I looked at my bed-mate and saw he was also missing his. The only trouble was that wasn't the only thing missing. I could see his hip bones over where the blanket covered, and I highly doubted his pants were just low.

I sat bolt upright as I felt warmth stirring in my abdomen at the sight of his flesh. If I kept staring I'd undoubtedly get turned on, which wouldn't be conducive to waking up. I blinked a few times, trying to figure out what had happened to put me into this position and I lifted the covers, curiously, and confirmed my own suspicious: I was naked, too. The events of the night before unrolled in my head like a bad movie (or a good one, depending on point of view) that only I could see.

I'd had sex with Light. Twice, and in less than as many hours. "Fuck," I said, laying back down and running a hand through my hair in a distressed fashion, undoubtedly disheveling it further compared to its usual state of disarray. But my hair wasn't usually on my mind, and it certainly wasn't in that moment. "Fuck," I said again and turned just my head to look over at the currently sleeping object of my desire. There was no point in denying I desired him, possibly had for some time, when the evidence was all in the memory of how everything had begun at Misa's party.

Total recollection was one of my 'gifts;' perfect recollection. Perfect memory. _Perfect_…the word struck a chord in me as I recalled his words, _You're perfect_. My lips tingled as I remembered the feel of his lips on mine, his tongue caressing my own, my neck, and then further down. I shook my head as I felt myself getting aroused, I couldn't afford this now. I checked the clock on the nightstand and my eyes widened; I _really_ couldn't afford this now. There was nothing good that could come of this, of the night before, it was better we just forgot about it.

That was what I told myself as I steeled my resolve and schooled my features back to their usual stoic appearance, and I sat up once more, poking him in the shoulder before swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"Hmmm?" I heard as I bit my tongue, pain screaming through my entire lower body, especially my legs and rear. I stood cautiously and headed for the bathroom, stopping when the chain became tauht as Light hadn't yet moved. It slackened, probably from discomfort to his wrist, and he asked, "Where're you going?"

"Get up," I replied, "We're late." I'd never been late for work due to sleep and I couldn't believe the rest of the team would be in the main office in less than five minutes. Not showering was out of the question considering the room, and our bodies, definitely smelled of sex. The last thing I needed was for any of them to come up here to get us, wondering if something was wrong. He looked over at the clock then got up, quickly joining me and I resumed walking with him and he reached the shower before I did. Having nothing on made this part go faster, at least, and I heard the shower heads running. There were two for the sake of both time and efficiency.

I tripped, not paying attention, and my head would have slammed against the tiles if a pair of strong hands hadn't caught my shoulders. I found my head on his shoulder and I wanted to hold him, be held by him, but instead I pushed him away. "Don't touch me," I spat out angrier than I'd intended and stood back up, getting into the shower. He followed and I risked a glance back at him, noting the hurt and confused look on his face. I would have taken it back, but it really was for the better if he just let it be.

He wasn't going to let it be, thought. "Ryuuzaki…last night, you wanted to…" I sighed, yes, I'd wanted to. Hell, I never would have expected myself to be on bottom…and enjoyed it, but that's exactly what had happened to the point where I'd volunteered for bottom the second time around.

"We were drunk-" I began to say, but he cut me off.

"No," he said vehemently, "_You_ were drunk. I was just buzzed, I was fine."

My mouth dropped open as I took this in. _You're perfect_. It meant that he really had been knowledgeable of his actions. _You're perfect_. He'd taken care of me when I'd been drunk, and I'd thought he'd known what to do because he'd most likely been drunk before. _You're perfect_. He'd known what he was saying to me. I turned around to see he was watching me as if he didn't know what to say, and I couldn't really blame him. "Light...that was, I mean…it was my first time…doing that."

He blinked, and then he laughed which made me blush. "Is that what you're mad about? It was my first time with a guy, too."

"No…" I said softly, "Not just with a guy…"

"Yeah, well," he shrugged, "Me too." Well _that_ had been a bit of a shock, and a relief. He looked slightly embarrassed at the admission and I doubted he'd lie about it, and I grabbed the soap, recalling we were in the shower and in a bit of a rush. He turned away and cleaned himself off as well, and finally when I felt clean again I decided it was safe to discuss things once more.

"Look, last night was…amazing." Truth, I'd settled on the truth, because without honestly in return for his honesty, things would wind up an even bigger mess. "But we can't ever do it again." I stepped out of the shower after turning the water off and I heard a faint knocking sound as if someone were knocking on the door to our suite. Resigned, I had a feeling I knew who it was, but I didn't get to find out as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I stiffened noticeably and it dropped away. "Just tell me why not, Ryuuzaki."

"Because I am L…and you are Kira." That was when I felt a fist connect with my back and I went flying forward, the door shattering into several panes of wood upon contact with my body. I was bleeding from a shallow scratch on my side and I turned around, launching myself in his direction and planting a kick towards his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

We all knew they I could make them be cute and fluffy again soon! mwahahahahaha!

* * *

Still wet bodies from the shower were a tangle on the floor as he dodged my kick but I tossed him through the now nonexistent door, following soon after due to the chain. Then it was less violence and more a fight for dominance and when I finally landed on top I kissed him, more to make him stop than anything. And it worked. He stopped struggling and so did I, but I found myself struggling to break the kiss. His arms had wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me against him, and when we finally broke for air I could feel he was beginning to get hard considering our respective parts were pressing together.

"We…can't…" I said while gasping for breath and I felt him flip me onto my back. Suddenly I wasn't on top anymore and I felt my own arousal beginning in expectation of what that could mean and I groaned. I punched him in the ribs and he weakened and then we were fighting again, both craving each other physically while doing bodily damage to each other. I was reminded of playing Twister the night before and slipped down, my leg rubbing against him and it worked as he collapsed on top of me. We were both winded from fighting and, yet, somehow we were both aroused again. It was most likely the fact that we were naked…and our skin contact was at max at the moment, and it didn't help that just being touched in a certain way was a turn on…and certain ways were unavoidable if you were naked and pressed together.

I felt his breath against my neck and then his face as he nuzzled my cheek gently with his own and I turned to meet him, my lips meeting his in a chaste kiss. And then I froze, my eyes catching the sight of several pairs of feet in the room that weren't devoid of clothing and I scanned my eyes to take in who owned the feet. Aizawa and Matsuda were standing in the room, Matsuda looking anywhere but at us and Aizawa looking red in the face and livid. It seemed the entire task force had come to see what was taking us so long since Soichiro and Mogi were also standing there as well, but Mogi had his back turned and Soichiro looked like he was in shock.

I felt Light lick my neck and gasped and felt a familiar sensation in my groin harden my member further and I said, "Light…stop…" He sighed heavily and I said, "Not that…your father."

He froze, brown eyes widening and he said, "Please tell me he's not right behind me." I swallowed visibly and he said, "Shit." I sat up, sliding away from him and grabbing two pairs of boxers hastily, tossing one toward him and I slipped into them, hoping they hadn't noticed just how much the police chief's son had affected me, and I saw Light slipping them on as well.

"It's no wonder nothing ever gets done around here considering our lead investigators aren't exactly _working_ on the case when we think they are!" Aizawa's voice was like a gunshot on an empty prairie and I sighed, mood having been killed in an official capacity which I probably should have been grateful for. It took a whole of five minutes to understand that they'd come up out of both worry and curiosity, since Matsuda had told them not to go up because Light and I were probably passed out or worse since we'd been drunk the night before. The original plan had been to send Matsuda or Mogi up, and then Soichiro demanded to go because his son could be ill and Aizawa came because he didn't want to be left behind. Matsuda volunteered for that position but they'd made him go since he'd seemed to know so much already. They'd knocked a few times and when no one answered, and they heard a crash, they decided they should see what was going on.

"A-Aizawa-san…" I heard Matsuda say as the former repeated his earlier accusation. I felt better now that I was properly dressed (and so was Light), and Matsuda began speaking again. "Maybe we should give them the benefit of the doubt…it's not like we've had any leads."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. Briefly, but a laugh escaped despite my best efforts and I said, "Gentlemen, let me clear this up. You are under the assumption that Light-kun and I have been…what? Shagging since I chained him to me? Let me reassure you, that is hardly the case," _even if it would have been nice_, I added silently. "Honestly, we've been nothing but diligently working on the investigation aside from having taken one small break last night to go to Misa's party. Sorry you had to witness another of our, er, spats just now, and as you can see the door had it worse than us so if you'll all return to work Light-kun and I shall be down shortly.

I could tell they weren't completely satisfied with this response but the human mind rationalizes what it can and forgets what it can't, therefore most of them would take my claim as truth and even if they questioned it inwardly wouldn't speak their thoughts aloud because it was something they'd rather not believe. My version was the preferable set of events, therefore they chose that one; all aside from Matsuda, of course, who knew the truth.

After they left I turned to Light and said, "You've got to apologize to Misa-chan and claim drunk, we need her to keep trusting us, well…you. She'll probably never trust me again, but that's just fine. As long as she trusts you we have her under control."

He looked away, "I don't want to mess with her feelings…and I'd rather be with-"

"Don't say it." I walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek, making him meet my eyes much like he'd done to me the night before. "But you've got to regain her trust, please…" I kissed his cheek and said, "The other conversation we'll continue later, let's just hope Misa-chan doesn't wind up telling everyone what happened." He nodded and gulped, going slightly pale. I took his hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting it go and leading the way out of the room.

The walk seemed to take longer than usual and that was probably because of nerves. But as we neared the main office I slowed our pace, lingering longer than necessary. Later had come sooner than I'd planned and I said, "It's a bad idea…us. That, what happened with them earlier, it was only the beginning. I mean, they only _suspected_, imagine what would happen if they knew they were right. You're still my suspect, that doesn't change, and I'm…a lot older than you are."

"I don't care about age. I do care about the first part, but I know I'm not Kira." He stepped closer and added, "You're smart, interesting, honest and damn you have a great body. I can hold an actual conversation with you and not want to tear my hair out." He smirked, "I might want to pull yours, but only if you want me to." I shook my head but in an amused way, pulling him closer and felt him wrap his arms around my shoulders. "I just want to try, even if it is doomed for failure."

Finally I nodded and met his gaze, kissing him before extracting myself from his embrace. And then we continued towards the office and I felt like one weight had been lifted just to have another take its place.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm gonna have to make another poll asking about how to end it. I've done the canon thing and this fic really was just meant for fun...it isn't even supposed to be this long. I'm not adverse to A/U it would just take a lot more thought.

Well, here's the next chapter.

* * *

The room was silent as we entered and headed for our seats which were still right next to each other from the night before. Aware they were staring at us, I pulled my chair back to my terminal and sat, bringing my legs up and tucking my knees under my chin automatically. _Fuck shit pain ohmygod_. I lowered my feet slowly and planted them firmly on the floor. That forty percent would be over-rules by the percent I lost due to the pain generated by sitting in that position. To put it mildly, my ass was killing me. I glared resentfully in Light's direction and watched as Watari came in with a tray of sweets and pulled a large piece of cake from it sullenly.

I took a deep breath, pulling myself together and ignoring the stares from around the room. Most of them were confused but Matsuda's eerily understood and I purposefully ignored him. He could blow this for me, for Light, and he probably wouldn't even be aware of the foul he'd be committing. "What were you two fighting about?" I heard and turned to face the speaker, Soichiro Yagami.

I didn't hesitate in telling him the truth as I said, "I accused him of being Kira, again." He looked at Light whose expression gave nothing away and then he fell silent, rolling his eyes and getting back to the stack of papers in front of us. The truth was that no one wanted to ask if we were kissing because no one was sure they saw it happen. Later, they might get up the nerve to ask each other – but no one would dare ask Soichiro. It was likely they'd forget about it and say it couldn't have been real, just a trick of the light or something. Maybe their eyesight was going? Aizawa looked about ready to get a checkup when he'd first seen us, and I was willing to bet he'd be our biggest obstacle out of all of them. If any of them were going to bring it up, my money was on him.

About half an hour later Light pulled out his cell phone and gestured towards the monitors showing Misa's room. One of her friends was over again and I nodded, getting up cautiously so as to minimize the pain. The others were obviously curious, but it didn't matter and I turned the sound off to Misa's room and pocketed the controller. "I just need to call her," Light said. "And it's a bit of an embarrassing conversation so I'd rather have it in…" he cast me a glare, "as much privacy as possible."

As the others nodded, not really understanding, we left the room and headed down a few hallways before he called her. I stayed a few feet away, doubting he'd want the mistress around when trying to smooth things over with the girlfriend. It was hard not to think of it that way even though I knew it wasn't how he felt about the situation. I also didn't really want to overhear the conversation, I'd probably wind up feeling guilty again and it might start up another fight with Light. After a few more moments he hung up the phone, face looking grim. "She's going to forgive me, but she wants to see me face to face now…and apparently she has something for me."

I shrugged and turned so our route would intercept hers to the main office and he continued speaking. "She's bringing down a piece of 'birthday cake' and it's some kind of rule that if I don't have some of the cake it means bad luck for her, so she is making me have some. I have the feeling that if I don't at least try it she'll take it the wrong way and assume I don't want to be with her…" he trailed off and I knew what he was thinking. I wanted to tell him not to take it, and he wanted to hear me say it, but I didn't and he sighed. "For the sake of the case…I'll accept the cake. She has to live here anyway, right?"

I nodded and when we did run into her she was carrying a small box like it were made of glass, precious to her in some way and completely breakable if dropped. She handed him the box and a fork and watched as he opened to what looked like a really good chocolate cake. I definitely needed to be elsewhere since Misa was pretending I didn't exist…and I really just wanted the cake, and I had a feeling Light didn't appreciate it. He took the first bite and grimaced at how sweet it was, which probably meant it was really, really good as Misa chatted him up about how Midori was doing. Finally, after finishing almost half of the cake, he managed to convince her he and I needed to get back inside for work. Since she was still pretending I didn't exist, this didn't go over too well and she kissed him on the lips, taking him by surprise and jamming her tongue down his throat.

It was natural for her to act like this. She'd been cheated on, so she was feeling insecure, and I looked away as Light barely kissed her back and managed to get her off of him without hurting her or her feelings too badly. She made him promise he'd finish the cake and then visit her when he was done with work and then she headed off, looking happier than I thought she ought to with the exchange that had just taken place. As we headed back to the main office in silence his hand with the cake wandered towards a trash bin and I said, "No!" I made a grab for it, rescuing it and the fork and holding it carefully.

He chuckled, "It's all yours, but I wouldn't put it past Misa to have poisoned it." I looked at him oddly and thought, _if it's poisoned then we're both getting it, I doubt she'd poison you_. I didn't say it aloud, just took a bite of the cake. "Have it your way, then…" and we opened the door, heading into the office yet again. Hopefully that was the last time we'd disappear together considering the circumstances, we didn't need them jumping to more conclusions.

I tossed the empty plate in the trash as I approached my seat and sat down normally, recalling what had happened earlier, and ignored the pain I felt. It was easier now that I'd been awake for a while, but it still hurt like Hell. I turned on my screen and got to work writing the Kira charts that I'd been struggling with lately. I needed them to display certain information, and every time I wrote the codes they failed. Watari had been getting on my case lately, too, about the charts and that was a sign that I should have been able to do this by now.

As time ticked by I found my thoughts straying toward Light more and more often and grabbed a lollipop, recognizing the signs of sexual frustration early. Sweets were supposed to help suppress the urges, or so they said. Then again…wasn't sex supposed to cure it, too? _Shit_, I'd thought of the one thing I really shouldn't have as my mind wandered again to the night before…and how it had felt to have him inside of me; the jolting, crashing wave of orgasm as I looked into his eyes. Well, that had been thoroughly unproductive, unless you counted the raging hard-on that wouldn't go away.


	11. Chapter 11

I apologize in advance for this chapter, I just...had to make them battle this out!

* * *

Every second felt like eternity and I didn't move, couldn't move, for fear of the others noticing this rather annoying turn of events. Hormones were definitely evil and could make even the best of people slaves. I reached for the bag of cookies to my right but my hand shook and I stopped, instead letting it rest on my knee as I raised both feet to the chair. Not even the pain from having moved chased off my erection, and I gritted my teeth trying to think of unpleasant things. The trouble was I wasn't a person easily disturbed. _The look of how the eyes went dull on a dead body, Light sticking his hand down my pants the night before_. It was no good, it was getting harder to think of anything but him and it wasn't working, anyway.

I heard a groan and someone say "Fuck," and thought that sounded good right about now. I turned, seeing Matsuda stretching, and he said, "Oh…sorry, these case files are taking forever." He looked back down at them and said, "I started out with a hundred yesterday…and I've still got sixty-nine left." Light coughed to my right as I bit my tongue. _That_ sounded pretty good right now, too, as I imagined that position with Light. Hell, _any_ sexual position sounded good right now.

Light had reacted to the phrase as well and I looked at him again, my eyes lowering and I froze as he reached down into his pants, adjusting himself so his own arousal wasn't obvious. I felt a twitch from my desperate cock and looked away, anywhere but at him, but it didn't matter. I pulled up command prompt and sent Light a message via ping. **I think we both have the same problem here.** He looked over at me as the message popped up on his screen and typed back.

**Oh, come on…we can be like math. Add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs and multiply.**

I spat out the tea I'd just taken a sip of and coughed, taking in a deep breath as my cock gave another twitch. I shook my head slowly and replied, **can I lick your lollipop**?

I watched as his hands clenched into fists and smirked, waiting. Another game, another challenge – who could outlast the other in this battle of wit and innuendo? **I'm like food at a buffet. You'll keep asking for more**.

I almost laughed aloud at that one, but instead merely sent back, **you're like Home Depot, 25 cents per screw**.

He looked cocky, confident, and the next thing I read was a play off of my own words again. **Let's play carpenter, first we get hammered then I nail you!**

I brought it back to food, **eat my hostess cake and you'll get the cream filling.**

**Let me cream all over your hostess.**

**Insert your disk into my floppy drive**, I said, wondering when I'd run out. He _was_ younger than I was which gave him the advantage of having perverted friends.

**Are Those mirrors in your pants because I swear I can see myself in them.**

**Spooning leads to forking.**

**Is that a fishing rod you got there? 'Cause I'd like to reel you in with MY rod.**

The pressure was getting unbearable despite how entertaining this was, and I wanted to just pull him on top of me and let him have his way with me. **Let's lock legs and swap gravy.**

**Can i fly my Phoenix into your chamber of secrets?**

**If I get you, I'll wet you…**

**Can I stick my pencil in your sharpener?**

I squirmed, looking over at him again and debated how best to get us out of the room without raising suspicion. **Got a package for you…handle with care.**

**If you and I were squirrels, could I bust a nut in your hole?**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and let out my breath in a rush, taking it out quickly and looking at the screen. Watari… This had better be good, "Hello," I answered and wondered what he would be calling about. He advised that if Misa brought Light a piece of cake that neither of us touch it. He'd gotten in early this morning and headed in here to bring the food, then went to central to watch the tapes of the night before. He didn't mention what had happened between Light and I, and I hoped he wouldn't, but he did mention that after we left the girls plotted 'revenge' on Light which would include drugging a piece of cake.

"Watari," I said, interrupting his report as I hadn't really been giving it my complete attention anyway. Light was a far more interesting subject as he stroked the keys, tongue darting out to lick his lips and _I need to stop thinking about this_. "What if we already, ah, encountered that scenario? What was in it?"

His one-word answer made me drop my phone with a loud _clack_ and I looked over at Light again, noticing a light sheen of sweat on his brow. _Fuck_, I thought, then shook my head. _That would be really good right about now_. Damn, Misa had intended on drugging Light in order to seduce him. Of course, Viagra took more than five minutes to cause any kind of reaction in the body…and she hadn't planned on me having any of the cake, either. I felt the phone pressing into my hand and skin contact with skin as Light had picked it up, and my eyes flicked to his lap. _I need to stop looking at his crotch_, I thought hastily after seeing him adjust himself again. "Sorry, Watari…your explanation makes a lot of sense. Hopefully this can be taken care of soon."

He warned me against going off somewhere with Light while the rest of the task force were at Headquarters, and then I hung up. I pushed my chair closer to Light's on the pretense of looking at what he was working on, which was a game of solitaire. My shoulder brushed his, and so did our thighs and I realized I was trying to find little ways to touch him – and he was doing the same. I leaned over, my fingers hovering over his keyboard and I pulled up a word editor and typed: 'We need to not be in here, but it would be suspicious if we leave together again. Misa drugged the cake.' From his expression I gathered he wanted to know with what and when I told him he coughed, cheeks burning brightly.

"Well," he whispered, "That explains a lot. I closed the window and pulled my hands back to my sides, debating what to do. I had a strong urging from below the belt to molest Light and not care about who saw, but my brain knew that would be very, very bad. He shifted in his chair so he was facing me, our knees colliding gently and I let it be; some contact was better than none.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and turned, seeing Aizawa looking at the screen of my computer…and at the pings that were still visible. I stood quickly, knocking over my chair in my haste, and I closed the window, praying he hadn't seen anything…or gotten the references. Excuses darted through my head but I doubted any of them would go over well after this morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Wow.......just...wow. I love everyone who reviewed, you're seriously awesome!

* * *

Aizawa's face looked red enough to boil an egg and I was a bit mad he'd looked at my computer monitor with no warning. "What…" he began and paused as if looking for the right words, "Why…" He shook his head and went back to his seat, "Nevermind…I don't want to know." I didn't think that was the end of it, but at that moment I didn't really care.

"Aizawa-san," I said slowly and carefully, "If you're going to make assumptions about things which you know nothing about please don't do it aloud." There, that should keep him second-guessing himself at least until I could get a word with him privately. Private was a word I wanted associated with Light and I, just the two of us, and I headed back to Light and turned off his computer monitor after making sure he'd closed the window as well. Then I headed for the door, letting him figure out what I wanted. I felt the chain slacken in a rush as he followed me and it wasn't long before we made it to the kitchen.

He pushed me against the counter and I turned around, my lips meeting his like a drowning man who's just found the surface. Tongues clashed in an epic battle while his hands roamed beneath my shirt and my own tangled in his hair, pulling him even closer to me as he placed a leg between mine. I heard footsteps coming from the hallway and we parted, I turned and reached up, grabbing a box of sugar cubes and pretending that was the reason I'd come in here. I headed for the fridge as well and grabbed some chocolate syrup, having other plans for that, and noticed as Mogi and Soichiro entered the kitchen.

"We're going out for lunch; do you two want to come?" I shook my head and that meant Light couldn't go anyway, so they headed back out and I tugged on the chain to get the boy's attention. He looked up and followed the chain to me and moved quickly, the chain suddenly around my back as he held the middle part with his right hand and pulled. I stumbled towards him from the force, my body colliding with his and we were kissing again.

"We'll be alone…for at least an hour," I said, kissing the hollow of his neck. "Do you think that's enough time?" He smirked, pulling me in for a long kiss and checked his watch.

"I don't know…right now, I feel like I could go for miles…"

I shook my head and started on the buttons of his shirt, "Well then…we're wasting time." Finally on the last button his shirt hit the linoleum and I lowered my hands to his pants. I unfastened his belt, button and zipper, letting his pants fall to his ankles and I felt his hands at my own waist. My pants were on the floor a moment later and he wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up and sitting me on the table.

I leaned back until I was flat on the table, bringing up my legs and felt him preparing me. I knew better things were coming despite the discomfort, and eventually it would stop hurting afterwards…well, the pain would lessen as I adjusted to having him inside me all the time. And then he _was_ inside me and I didn't have time to get used to it before I let out a loud moan. "Nnnnrrrg, Light….I…I think you're a quick study."

"Hey…if I see you really like when I hit a certain spot, you'd be right to think I'd remember it. I wasn't the drunken one…remember?" I nodded and he pulled out slowly, re-entering at the same speed and grazing over that wonderful spot that sent those electric shocks throughout my body. "Ohhh yeah," he moaned, his pace quickening and my fingers dug into the wood of the table. His hands were on my hips, nails digging into the flesh to the point where I felt them but didn't draw blood and I resisted the temptation to pull one to my throbbing manhood. The orgasm had been better the second time when just the prostate had been handled, and I'd rather repeat that.

"Did you know…" I began, speaking between thrusts. This was difficult due to the fact that it required some concentration and actual words, when I really wanted to scream inarticulate sounds. "That…Viagra…decreases…the…refractory period?" He paused and the smile he gave me made me shiver, which made him begin to move again but this time it was faster.

"Then we'd…better…get moving…how long…does it…stay in…the system for?" Between each word he drove inwards, harder each time and the room went blurry. It was a miracle I could understand what he was asking me and I wasn't sure I'd be able to come up with an answer any time soon.

"Few…hours…" I panted. "Unnhhh," and I didn't think anything sensible would come out of my mouth again. I felt him push up my shirt and then his hands scratched down my chest lightly and I squirmed. He moaned and his pace picked up, apparently having had enough of going slow and he leaned forward, kissing my stomach and then licking my lollipop. It was all he could reach from his angle, but it felt incredible. "Do…that…'gain," I pleaded, and he complied and I felt that pressure building and my balls contracted. It was the only warning I got before I came, my world exploding as my seed spilled onto his neck, him having raised his face just in time to not get covered.

"Sorry," I said, meaning for not having warned him and he pushed into me a few more times before he screamed loudly, and then I felt his release and he slipped out. I watched as the pearly white substance ran down his neck and onto his chest, bringing up a hand and smearing it with one of my fingers.

We sat like that, slowly recovering, and when I finally started feeling like I could move again about fifteen minutes later, I felt him kiss my neck. "So…" he whispered, "Ready for round two?"


	13. Chapter 13

I swear I'm as addicted to this story as you are, hence the fast updates. Well, when I have internet I usually update pretty quickly.

* * *

I wasn't, but I probably could be soon and I shook my head, stretching. "Not in here," I said as I grabbed our clothing from the floor and the chocolate syrup. "I don't think I'm going to be able to sit down properly for a week." I wasn't in pain at the moment, but I knew it would come later. That much sex in such little period of time when I wasn't used to it…yeah, I'd be in pain for sure.

He chuckled, "Ah, but your version of proper is different from most people," and he started cleaning up our joint mess. He got down on his hands and knees after cleaning off the table and started on the floor with fresh paper towels, his ass in the air and looking incredibly tempting. I totally forgot what I had been about to say upon seeing it, and considering we were both still naked from the waist down it was pretty easy to see. My dick gave a half-hearted twitch back to life and my lips parted as I continued to stare. I must have been looking at him like he were something to eat because he said, "I'm flattered…you usually reserve that look for your favorite foods." He stretched, purposefully giving me a better view and I walked up behind him and knelt. I coated one of my fingers in the chocolate syrup before inserting it into his ass.

He hissed in surprise and I said, "Relax. Just trust me. Besides, I don't think my bum can take another round right now."

He nodded, but didn't look happy about it and asked, "I thought we weren't doing this in here?"

I removed the finger and he sighed in relief. I leaned forward and swiped my tongue up, starting at his sac and ending at the hole that now tasted like chocolate and he gasped. "You just looked so inviting," I replied, licking again around the hole and savoring the sweet taste. It was weird being in control of this situation. I, who had been in control of almost every aspect of my life, was finding it difficult to stay assertive and take control even though he was offering no resistance. I didn't _want_ to be in control, I had _liked_ the feeling of being taken care of and trusting him. Relinquishing that control was unlike me, but really not so unexpected. It was a time when I didn't owe anybody anything, and I didn't have to worry or fuss about the little details. I had liked the element of surprise, as well, and not having to be depended on in such a way. I also liked not having to work for it and maybe that was spoiled of me, but he was well endowed and I enjoyed the feel of him inside of me. Light, however, was the type that would never enjoy not being in control.

He allowed me to continue as I licked him, obviously enjoying it but not as much as he could have been – not as much as someone less dominant would have. I could read his thoughts as if his face were as transparent as Jello. Who wouldn't enjoy this? But he allowed me to continue out of fear that I would revert to saying this was all a mistake if he didn't let me top if I wanted to.

I pulled away and he slumped to the floor and I said, "Light I want you to promise me something." He eyed me warily and I continued bravely, "Promise me that this is just this. Just the sex…that you won't fall in love with me." He stared at me blankly and opened his mouth, most likely to do as I asked, and I felt as if my heart stopped beating. _I could never make this promise to him_, I realized. I'd already have broken it. It would be best if this were just sex, just lust, even if that weren't what I wanted. What I wanted didn't matter in the long run. But a second passed, then two, and then he looked away and I felt myself bodily relax as I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. He hadn't made the promise which could only mean one thing. I spoke it aloud more to myself than to him but it was shakily; "You already are."

He stiffened defensively and I wrapped my arms around him from behind, kissing the back of his neck and said, "Let's find somewhere else to go for round two…the others will be back soon." He looked surprised at my words but followed me willingly to a small closet in the hallway. I tossed our pants and boxers into a corner as I turned on the light, shutting the door and pulled him in for a kiss. I slowly lowered to my knees in front of him and wrapped my lips around his semi-hard shaft, taking all of him while I still comfortably could. I'd never say it aloud, but this was my way of telling him his feelings weren't completely one-sided.

It didn't take long before he was completely hard and his hand tangled itself in my hair more for support than to keep me there and I continued sucking him off until I felt him stop me. He lowered to the floor next to me and lay down, lifting me so I was sitting on his face and we entered the sixty-nine position as I felt his warm tongue and mouth on my own hardened member. I wrapped my own lips around him again and he moaned, sending vibrations through his mouth and my hips bucked from the sensations it caused and I let out a small moan of my own.

It wasn't as easy as it sounded, the position, and took more concentration than I thought I had. Sucking someone off while being sucked was probably one of the hardest things I'd had to do. I kept stopping from lack of concentration and finally I did stop, knowing I'd be the only one getting off if we kept that up. I was extremely horny and wanted release, but the sixty-nine position wasn't conducive to focus and I needed to do that in order to help Light do the same. He sat up and pulled me onto his lap, asking with his eyes if the position was alright.

It was a compromise. He was dominant, but I would control the pace. I smiled, nodding, and he was still wet enough from our earlier position that he slid in rather easily. That and I was adjusting and getting used to having him inside of me. I waited a few moments until I was comfortable before beginning to ride him and the euphoric feeling this act gave me. High, euphoric, no words fit properly as I rose up and descended back down, moving faster as I grew more confident. I felt amazing, exultant, as I modified the angle slightly so he slid against my prostate more firmly. "Ryuuzaki," he moaned and I kissed him.

"Call me L," I whispered, kissing him again. "When we're like this…call me L."

"L," he said, trying it out and I threw my head back as I felt my orgasm beginning.

"Light…" I panted, my forehead resting against his as my hips rocked up and down at a fevered pace. And then I stopped as I slammed down one final time, feeling my own juice spill out of me and he pumped into me a few more times, holding me in place by my hips before he was filling me again with hot liquid. My head was reeling and I slumped forward, collapsing against him for support and I finally understood the meaning of the phrase 'Cloud Nine.'

It took longer this time before I felt able to move again and I slid off of him, grabbing a towel and cleaning myself off. Light stood and did the same, and finally we were both free of the scent oif sex (as much as possible) and I used Febreze in the room and on our clothes. I heard a door open and footsteps, along with the voices of the rest of the team from the direction of the kitchen and I sighed, hoping they wouldn't notice our absence. Knowing Aizawa, he had even if the others didn't make too big a fuss out of it. We got dressed and I opened the door, leading the way towards the other room and when we got into the kitchen we both headed straight for the fridge. I grabbed a platter of strawberries and some whipped cream, and Light grabbed the bread and some cold cuts as my stomach growled.

We ignored the others staring at us and took a seat at the table where they were sitting, since it was the only table, and Aizawa broke the silence first. "What have you two been up to? You look like Hell…" Ilooked over at Light; his hair, usually so neatly brushed, was disheveled and his face looked flushed. I didn't think I was in much better condition, but at least my hair was usually disheveled.

"We had to deal with…food poisoning," I said carefully. And, technically, it was kinda…sorta…true?


	14. Chapter 14

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES, BOTH THIS ONE AND THE ONE AT THE END. I HAVE TWO QUESTIONS I WANT YOU GUYS TO ANSWER!  
THANKS!**

OK, Uhhh now I need to actually think of where this will go. WARNING: this will wind up A/U (Alternate Universe). I started this fic intending it to be light and fluffy, and I intend on keeping it that way (for the most part). It wouldn't be L and Light if there weren't some trouble, but for the most part light and fluffy it will be. Yes, they are more OOC in this fic than I usually write them, and that's again because of the nature of the fic. If you want to see a more canon LxLight fic of mine, take a look at Twisted Midnight if you haven't already. Blah...now I need to think of how this will end since I'm making it a/u. Truthfully, I prefer endings more true to the show where both wind up dead at the end somehow, but those are more tragic and I don't think many of you want to see that happen with this fic. If I'm wrong, let me know when you review this chapter.

This fic is already a/u since it began at Misa's birthday which is supposed to be in December. For the sake of the fic and my sanity I am moving her birthday to early October and will be briefly skimming over what happened concerning Higuchi.

* * *

"Both of you?" he asked shrewdly and I nodded, realizing my mistake by not elaborating. He knew, and I knew, that Light and I did not eat the same types of food.

Intending to rectify the situation, I cautioned Light with a glance to let me do the talking. "Yes," I said, "Misa gave Light a piece of cake earlier and he and I shared it since it wasn't really to his liking." Before he could ask, I added, "We had to leave her party early last night so missed the cake."

Aizawa looked skeptical and Matsuda watched the exchange as if we were an interesting game of volleyball or ping pong and he wondered who would win. Of course, Matsuda happened to know _why_ we hadn't gotten cake at the party.

As if on cue the blonde entered the kitchen wearing the same skimpy Lolita outfit from earlier. She walked over to Light, wrapping her arms around his neck, and I wondered if he liked it. I couldn't see it and I shook my head as he stroked her cheek, more as an act for the other team members watching than anything else. She looked please and said, pouting slightly, "Light...you're taking a break and you didn't come to see me. You promised..."

"Misa," he replied in a gentle yet firm voice. "I'm only on a short break, not done with work yet. Besides," he added, a smirk on his features as he pushed her away a bit. "That was before I knew you'd drugged that piece of cake you gave me. Poor Ryuuzaki had to suffer the symptoms as well..." He let that sink in and I smiled as her jaw dropped.

"I can't believe you gave him the rest of that cake! It was made especially for you..." she complained, not even bothering denying she'd drugged it. "You also promised you would eat it..."

"You know I don't like sweets," he said. "Also...if I had finished it what did you think would happen? That I would come upstairs and have you...take care of me?" He raised an eyebrow and added, "We wound up having to...help each other out."

Her face turned red and she slapped him. "Yes, I _did_ think you would come to me...especially after last night and our phone conversation earlier." Tears sparkled in her eyes and she turned, intending to stomp out of the room and confirming our story, unknowingly helping us hide our tryst.

Mogi grabbed her arm and said "That's a criminal offense if it's true you drugged him intending him harm."

My eyes widened and Light told him not to bother, and Misa pulled away from him, crying. "What harm? It was just Viagra..." and she ran out of the room, obviously embarrassed and unknowing of the turmoil she'd left behind. Her revenge had definitely been a success, although not in the way she'd planned. 'The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry'...and nothing that had been planned on any of our parts had been laid out well to begin with.

All hell broke loose as, first, everyone stared at Light and I and when the noise level finally settled down I heard, "Define 'Help each other out.'" I looked over at Soichiro who looked like Christmas had just been canceled and not only was he disappointed but furious as well.

"I, well...I just said that because I knew it would bother her..." Light responded and I knew it wasn't going to cut it.

The man stood to his full height, "Unless you boys give me an honest answer now, I'm going to go watch the tapes from when we left...and if you deny me permission or access to them then I don't think I'll _need_ to see them, catch my drift?"

I caught it, as did Light, and I said, "Curiosity killed the cat, Yagami-san...but if you insist on getting to the bottom of what's certainly none of your business, prepare to be disappointed. I won't allow your attitude problems to interfere with the investigation." Sitting in one position for a long period of time had its advantages and I appreciated it more as I stood up, Light following suit and watching me carefully as I bit my tongue to keep my face blank when I wanted to say something skin to 'ow' but on a much larger scale. "The point is that it doesn't matter what we were doing on our break time, what matters is catching Kira and as I can't fathom how what Light and I were up do just now has to do with our goal, then I cannot see why you should want to know."

Soichiro's face got even redder and he sputtered, "But...he's my son-"

I cut him off, "He's also old enough that he doesn't have to report to you on everything, and old enough that his privacy is just that...his_._ You don't have to know his medical reports anymore, nor do you have any legal ownership over him as he is not longer young enough where if he gets into trouble you would legally have to compensate and/or take care of the situation as his guardian. He is not living under your roof and this is the last I want to hear on this topic." I paused and started at each person in turn feeling particularly annoyed with Aizawa and Soichiro and losing my patience, which wasn't something that happened easily. "Now...I would highly appreciate it if we could get back to _work_." And with that I headed back to the main office, Light right behind me and looking rather embarrassed.

* * *

OK. I know, really short chapter, but...I have two directions this can go in. We can have a scene like in Twisted Midnightand Tortured Moonlight if you recall the phone call replay and have it with images this time... OR I can take it in a completely different direction of my choosing. Or both. Yet another thing I want your opinion on, so please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Oh, wow…I think this fic is almost over…for real this time. Then again I might get the random urge to write more even if that is doubtful, but if I do…you'll know. LOL

Well, the people have spoken! -is totally a democracy- o.o Light && fluffy XDDDDDDD

* * *

We managed to make it back into the main office of Headquarters without further incident, but Soichiro didn't take his seat when the rest of the team did which left just him and me standing. He stood for no reason I could fathom unless he were going to bring up his argument again, and I was standing because it hurt too much to sit down. "Light," he said, addressing his son and the latter sighed, looking at his father expectantly. "Even if what Ryuuzaki said is true, I'm still your father." He switched to encompass both Light and I in his gaze and added, "And I want to know what is going on…especially if there's a chance it could compromise the investigation." At his last words his gaze was solely for me and my eyes narrowed minutely. "Now, if you've nothing to hide, I'm going to go watch those tapes."

"Yagami-san," I said, my voice a warning and he stopped mid-turn towards the door. "There is no need to go watch the tapes." I took a few steps toward Light, putting a hand on his shoulder before sitting on his lap. "If you'd like we could even do a bit of a reenactment, but if that's the case then I implore both you and your son to allow a change of position as my ass is absolutely killing me. As pleasurable as it sounds, though, I doubt you want to see it and we really _should_ be getting back to work." I didn't move from Light's lap, though, as I waited for Soichiro's reply. I felt Light's arms slip around my waist and I leaned back against his chest, relaxing a bit that he wasn't too angry at my current display.

His face turned an awkward shade of puce and I _almost_ felt bad for antagonizing him, but not quite. "So…but…I don't…understand. Aren't you trying to _arrest_ him?" Yes, I was which was slightly problematic and something I would have to deal with, not him. I didn't say that, merely stood back up and headed for my own chair. "Tell me that was all just a joke? You two really didn't…while we were gone?"

"Didn't what?" I asked, meeting his eyes and he flinched. "Which bothers you more, the fact that he's my suspect or the fact that I'm not female? The fact that I'm not Japanese? Do either of those facts make me not good enough for him, in your eyes?" Hell, for all I knew I _was_ part Japanese, but I didn't know. I'd grown up at Wammy's House, and I _didn't_ know my own background. I didn't care, because it didn't matter. Knowing where someone (or myself) was from didn't change who the person was underneath.

Soichiro looked about ready to explode and Light stood up, "Dad, just stop…ok?" Father and son locked gazes and the younger continued speaking. "You won't believe me if I tell you it was all a joke and that nothing happened, but you don't want to believe us if we tell you what did happen…there's a conflict of interests here and you need to decide which one you're going to accept as truth." Soichiro muttered something about handcuffs and hormones I didn't quite hear, but Light did and I could tell by the flush of his cheeks he was angry. "Shut up!" he said, closing the distance between he and I and cupping my cheek with his hand. "It's got nothing to do with that…" and he kissed me.

I knew he was kissing me partly to get back at his father, and partly because he wanted to, but that didn't stop me from enjoying it after I got over the surprised feeling. I hadn't expected it to go this far, but I felt his free hand slip to my waist and he pulled me closer and my arms went around his neck, our bodies pressing together as the world narrowed to just the two of us. One of his thighs slipped between mine and I felt he was semi-hard through the thin fabric of his pants. I needed to stop the kiss before we got into another situation like earlier, but I didn't need to as I felt strong hands tear he and I apart. Aizawa and Soichiro had broken up our impromptu kiss and, like father like son, I felt Soichiro's fist connect with my jaw and I went flying backwards. Of course, Light followed and we wound up a tangled mess on the floor and I glared resentfully at his father.

There were two ways of payback. The first was to make out with Light some more, and the second was to literally pay him back for hitting me. Neither would be helpful to the investigation, and I tried not to hit people that were older than I was by that many years to prevent massive injury. I grabbed Light's crotch and felt him stiffen completely and noticed it was visible from anyone watching and he pushed my hand away, blushing furiously. I let him, glad my pants were made of stiffer material, and also glad that we wouldn't be doing anything to fix the situation anytime soon as I was somewhat exhausted and in a considerable amount of pain already.

"Ruddy Viagra," I muttered and stood up, offering Light a hand to help him do the same. He accepted and looked anywhere but at his father, obviously trying to ignore the problem in hopes it went away.

"As you could see, there is genuine attraction between us, Yagami-san." A vein throbbed in his temple and he looked like he had a few words he wanted to say, but I didn't let him. "Now, let's get back to work and actually attempt to catch Kira."

Months passed and nothing changed, until Light made a connection between the current Kira and Yotsuba group. That resulted in a car chase, with Light, Watari and I in a helicopter. And that was where I learned about the Death Note, a notebook in which a person's name could be written in order to end their life. _This_ was Kira's instrument. When Light touched it, he'd screamed louder than anyone, and when Higuchi dropped I wasn't sure what to think of his innocence any more. But as far as I could tell, Light hadn't written anything in the Death Note…so we were back to square one, and I had to take the handcuffs off.

After everyone else had left Light looked at me and said, "Ryuuzaki, I have something I need to tell you."

I turned to face him completely and said, "Light…before you do, I want to ask you to stay. Stay here with me, without the handcuffs." His eyes widened and I added, "This isn't about Kira…"

He looked away, not meeting my gaze and said, "Please…wait until you hear what I have to say." I couldn't move. Was he…breaking up with me? I couldn't speak, but I didn't have to as he whispered, "It's always about Kira…about me."

It took me a moment before I realized what he had just told me, wondering _why_ he had told me, and in such a blatant way. Light was Kira, it was something I had been trying to prove ever since I arrived in Japan. Now he was confessing and…I didn't want it to be true. "No…" I said, trying to catch his eye. He held my gaze but there was no sign of joke or jest and I repeated, "No."

"Ryuuzaki…I don't – I'm telling you this because I can't stand it." No secrets between us, was what he was saying. No, it went further than that, perhaps. Did he no longer want to be Kira? Had his mindset changed? Had I anything to do with it? Vanity liked to think so, and I hoped I had managed to change him for the better.

He reached for me and I pulled away, "Don't touch me right now. I just…I need a moment." All this time, and I'd been right. The first time I hadn't had to hunt him down and capture the culprit outright, this time a confession had come to me. "No secrets between us anymore, Light…" I said. "If what you wanted was my trust, you've gotten it. If what you wanted was my love," I glared at him, "You got it. If what you wanted was my heart I'll give it to you on a silver platter. I don't believe Kira would give up on his dream for a better world so easily, so I'll add another card to the table. L. Lawliet. I stood, heading for the stairs, and said, "Well now the choice is really yours, Light. You'll spend the rest of your life in some kind of confinement, one way or another, and you _will_ be tried for your crimes. Prove to me somehow you really have given up on Kira, and only then will I believe you."


	16. Chapter 16

LMFAOOO I know I'm truly evil. I love cliffhangers. XDDD

* * *

When I got upstairs I felt shaky as I pulled my phone from my pocket, laying on the bed in the fetal position. Light was Kira, and even if he felt bad about it now it didn't change what he had done. I stared at my phone, realizing the depressing reality that there was no one I could call; no one that would understand what I was going through. I couldn't call Watari, he would only give me a lecture, and I didn't have any friends. I was on the verge of calling Matsuda despite knowing I never would when the door opened and Light walked in. I sat up straight as he sat next to me on the bed.

"Ryuuzaki," he said solemnly. "No…L. I want you to go somewhere with me. There's another Death Note and I think it would be better off in police custody." He looked at his watch before standing up, and I followed him out of the room. Before we headed downstairs he took my hand and I let him, wondering at how the world would mock us if they could see us now. L and Kira, Kira and L, holding hands like it were nothing. And mock us they would, that…or cower in fear depending on their point of view.

The criminals might run in terror completely, even those like Aiber and Wedy whom were good at escaping notice of the law, and the world would fear Kira even more greatly for having the power of L behind him. That's how they would see it, even if Light were no longer Kira. If they discovered that then it would be an issue wondering if Light were fit to work with me since he _had_ been Kira and he might relapse and start killing again. How long would the reformation last?

Another Death Note. I had suspected as much in the helicopter, it was strange to hear it confirmed by Light himself. As we left the building I called Watari to bring the limo around as Light mentioned it was a bit of a drive, and the rest of the trip was filled with silence aside from the whirring of cars passing and the roaring of engines. The din of traffic diminished as we reached a forest and had to get out, walking the rest of the way. At an oddly shaped tree Light knelt, digging into the ground and pulled out a box. When he took out the book he also reached into his pocket, looking up and to his right and tossed an apple into thin air where it disappeared bite by bite.

Another Shinigami? He handed me the book and I saw the Shinigami in question and observed it had looked nothing like the first one. So, like people, they didn't all look alike. However, on the flipside, unlike people the Shinigami didn't all have the same general structure, either. Light checked his watch once again and said, "Listen, we don't have much time," he said and I backhanded him. So he was going to kill me after all. I loved him, didn't that mean anything? True, I hadn't said it, but neither had he…we hadn't really needed to.

"What time?" I asked, my voice demanding and guarded. "What time am I going to die? You bring me out to the middle of nowhere, not even Watari followed us out here are my request." His eyes widened and I asked again, "What time?"

He shook his head, "No…that's not it. You misunderstood." I took a step away from him, looking anywhere but at his face. "I'm not going to kill you, L." I looked at him then, asking with my eyes what my voice couldn't say and I realized that I'd made a decision the moment he'd confessed: I wouldn't have arrested him. He stood up and I looked at the Shinigami who was watching us like we were an interesting movie.

"Finally, Light, I'm back and you're ignoring me! Then again, now I want to know what's changed and why you don't want to kill the detective." I shook my head, tuning him out and saw Light wasn't paying any attention to the Shinigami, either.

"Shut up, Ryuk…" Ryuk, so this Shinigami who Light gave an apple to must have been the one attached to the original notebook that began this whole thing. "L, listen to me…" he said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "We only have a few more minutes together…" He leaned forward, kissing me gently and I melted, any resistance I had left blew away with the light breeze. I clung to him, not wanting the kiss to end and wondering what he'd meant by only having a few more minutes. Then I heard them and I pulled away shakily, confused as the noises got louder. The sound of dogs and men making their way through the forest was not only ominous but scary.

"What have you done?" I whispered, taking another step away from him.

"I borrowed your name one last time," he said, explaining in a low but careful voice. "I told them I was L…and I had apprehended Kira. Then I told them to meet me here, where I would hand over the criminal to police custody. You said I would do time…so I made it easy for you. I didn't know if – didn't think you wanted me anymore."

"No," I whispered, shaking my head. "I wouldn't have done it…we could have worked something else out." I could think of a way out of this, I would, but I didn't have time and I pulled out a mask from my back pocket, not wanting the police to see my face. "Light…why?" I asked, wanting a better explanation for handing himself in.

He didn't answer, just looked at me, and I wondered if this were his way of proving to me that he really _didn't_ want to be Kira anymore. Suddenly the bright beams of a dozen flashlights were shining into the small clearing and I covered my eyes. We were surrounded and I risked a glance at Light who had his arms raised in the air.


	17. Chapter 17

One Month Later

I sat across from Light, the only thing between us a long, wooden table and I asked, "How do you find the regulations of your confinement?"

He shifted, crossing his legs and resting an elbow on the table, head resting elegantly in his open hand. "Well, could be worse, but then again…not having freedom is something that I doubt I will ever like. Being imprisoned isn't a condition easily lived with."

I nodded seriously, "I understand, but Light-kun was what we call a criminal, and criminals often wind up imprisoned…unless they got punished by Kira. Oh, wait," I added acidly, "That was you."

"Nice," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and tiring of our constant verbal sparring. I didn't tire of it, I liked rubbing it in his face that I was right with an 'I told you so' attitude that just riled him up. "You really know how to make a man feel good about himself, L."

I chuckled and stood up, walking over to him and ruffling his hair, wrapping my arms around him from behind. There were no cameras anymore, no one to see us now, and I kissed his cheek. "Oh, I know _plenty_ of ways to make a certain man feel good." He moved, his chair screeching as it slid across the tile and we were facing each other as I straddled him, lowering my lips to his.

It had been a lot of work, a lot of paperwork and a lot of calling in of personal favors. But I'd written the judge, I'd told them everything I knew about Kira – and that it had been Light to turn himself in using my name. In return for Light pleading guilty to all charges of being Kira, I asked for them to give him special treatment. He was a prisoner, but not of any jail. He was _my_ prisoner, and I was doing everything I could to make it an enjoyable experience for him as he worked in the area of public service, helping me to catch criminals.

"Yes," Light mumbled when we broke for air. "Yes, you do…" and then we were kissing again, tongues entwined in a sinuous dance as I felt a familiar heat in my abdomen and groin. "I think we've done enough work for the night…and we had our little meeting. Wouldn't you agree, L?"

I nodded, "If Light-kun," I kissed him once more, "Is satisfied with the way the meeting has gone, then I have no complaints in reference to retiring for the evening." He smiled and I kissed the tip of his nose, standing up and taking his hand. We headed for our shared bedroom, the sounds of a Christmas celebration coming from the streets of Florence outside our hotel room, and when we reached the only bed in the suite neither of us were wearing anything.

I eyed the bottle of liquor on the table conspicuously, recalling the last time I'd had a beverage of alcoholic nature, and he smirked. "I asked Watari to get it so we could celebrate Christmas our own way. The world," he nodded to the window and crossed to it, opening the drapes and standing at the window. "The world celebrates their way," he turned to face me, "But I only want you."

I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and said, "Very well…but you're trying it first." He chuckled and opened the bottle, pouring out two glasses and raised his up.

I mimicked the motion and he said, "To new beginnings, and keeping _some_ parts of the past intact." I nodded, I could drink to that, and our glasses clinked together and he took a small sip. I took a sip of mine as well, my eyes widening at the taste of hazelnut.

"Light-kun this…tastes really good," I said, surprised, and he just laughed. I took another sip, and then another and I realized what was going on. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Light-kun is making good on his promise to get me drunk again…only when we aren't around any other people."

"My, aren't you the perceptive one tonight," he said and I blushed, feeling his lips connect with mine again. He tasted like the alcohol, and I broke the kiss to down the rest of the glass he'd poured before pouncing on him. "It's just too bad we don't have a sleeping bag."

I laughed, pushing lightly against his shoulder and said, "You're awful sometimes."

"That's not what you said last night, or the night before that," he reminded me, licking my neck. I felt a glass in my hand and wondered when he'd refilled it, taking another sip anyway. "And you don't seem too adverse to my plan."

"Mmm, as you said…we got a lot of work done tonight. I think we're allowed a bit of a break. It is Christmas, after all."

"Oh," he said, "That reminds me…I got you something." He fished under the bed and I wondered what it was and how he'd managed to sneak it in here without me noticing. _Watari_, I thought, _I have to have a word with him_. "I was quite confused for a while, I didn't know what to get the Detective who had everything…" and when he turned back to me he was holding a set of body oils that had different tastes and also reacted with a person's body heat. "Now just relax," he said, and I lay on the bed, doing as he said. I rarely drank and could feel the alcohol hitting me already and he set to work.

The oil had an interesting reaction. When he put it on a spot on my body, if he blew on it that spot only got hotter…and if his mouth came in contact with that spot, it felt like my body was on fire. The sheets were not only messy, but practically off the bed with how much he'd made me writhe before finally taking me and giving me what he'd made me beg for: him.

A few hours later we sat at the same table as earlier, him eating a sandwich and me eating a slice of cake. This time, though, I was sitting on his lap and playing with his hair. "I'll ask you again, Light…how are you finding the regulations of your confinement?"

"You're a very clingy drunk, L…" he replied, and I smirked, kissing him.

"Answer my question, Light-kun…"

He nuzzled my neck, breathing gently over that spot that pulsed so steadily. "Couldn't be happier…"

* * *

-Fin

See? Told you it'd be a happy ending.


	18. Chapter 18

IMPORTANT::: READ:::

!!!!!!!!!

So, basically, I decided to give you a bonus chapter that does not extend the plot. However, this is what would have happened if I'd gone the TM route with the replay thing. Won't say more so I don't spoil things…

* * *

We managed to make it back into the main office of Headquarters without further incident, but Soichiro didn't take his seat when the rest of the team did which left just him and me standing. He stood for no reason I could fathom unless he were going to bring up his argument again, and I was standing because it hurt too much to sit down. "Light," he said, addressing his son and the latter sighed, looking at his father expectantly. "Even if what Ryuuzaki said is true, I'm still your father." He switched to encompass both Light and I in his gaze and added, "And I want to know what is going on…especially if there's a chance it could compromise the investigation." At his last words his gaze was solely for me and my eyes narrowed minutely. "Now, if you've nothing to hide, I'm going to go watch those tapes."

Light and I exchanged a dark look as he walked out of the office and then he came back in, beckoning for us to follow. Great, we were going to be humiliated and we had to be there for it, too. We followed him out, taking our time about it. When we reached the control room most of the task force were there already, and Watari was nowhere around. Wonderful…where could he be when I needed him here the most to claim there had been some sort of malfunction? "Ryuuzaki," Light's father said and I faced him. "I know you know where everything is…?"

I looked around and Light said, "Dad…just stop this. At least have the others leave…"

Soichiro's eyebrows rose and he said, "But I thought there was nothing to see. If that's the case then it doesn't matter who watches it, right?" I inched closer to Light and glared at him and he closed the distance between us even more, our sides touching and we backed up a bit as Soichiro began looking for the tape. Seeing he was making a mess of things I headed over and regretfully helped him find it. "Yagami-san," I said in a low voice. I made eye contact with him and said, "This really is none of your business," I held up the disk, "And I want you to be sure you want to see what is on here before you put this in the player." I had debated giving him a fake tape, but all the tapes when played back displayed date and time, so that wasn't really an option. "You'll only wind up embarrassing yourself…"

I handed it to him and he apparently decided to ignore my warning, "I think you'll find it the other way around." I didn't doubt that, but he would probably wind up more embarrassed than Light and I would. The tape went on and he hit the fast-forward button, and I noticed it began several days ago and I finally it began to catch up to current time and Light and I were in the kitchen, at high speed, me in his pajama pants and he only in boxers. Our shirts hung loosely from the chain as he grabbed two water bottles and we left for the main office and I was glad we weren't watching that tape.

He paused the tape and I could feel his eyes on me. I turned slowly and met his gaze and said, "Not part of the deal. We aren't adding another tape to the list." _That_ one would be too embarrassing for me considering how clingy I'd been and I grimaced thinking about it. He didn't press play and went to the drawer I'd gone to for the other one, finding the one labeled main office. "We're wasting time…" I said, thinking of Matsuda as well as Soichiro put that disk in. He fast-forwarded until he saw Light and I coming in from the kitchen and, after seeing Matsuda, sitting down and putting on our shirts.

"**Light-kun"** I heard from the screen, wincing slightly at the whiney tone of my voice. **"Are you going to put on pants…"** The Light from the night before looked over at my matching counterpart and my voice sounded again, **"Because if you aren't I'd rather we switch, you're rather distracting, you know."**

I felt myself go pale and took Light's hand as the Light on the screen replied, **"Ryuuzaki, I'd like to get you drunk more often if this is how you act, as long as we don't go near anyone aside from each other."** I silently agreed with the statement and looked away as the me from last night pulled my chair closer to Light's, arms wrapped around his neck. Thankfully, the cameras didn't show what Light had been researching and he shushed me on the screen.

"Alright, that's enough…" I said, and noticed the others were looking at Matsuda since he'd been in the room that night **"That looks interesting, Light-kun."** I watched as I kissed his cheek and everyone's attention was back on the screen, Aizawa looking pale and Soichiro looking apoplectic.

"**I think that water might finally be doing its job, that and you haven't had any alcohol in a few hours might be adding to the effect."** Light turned to face the Ryuuzaki on screen and rested their foreheads together. **"You're a very clingy drunk, do you know that? It makes me unable to focus…"**

I felt my face go red as I recalled what we'd been talking about, **"But I don't want you to focus on that stuff, unless you're planning on doing that with m-" **Thank God Light had stopped me from completing that sentence as he kissed me. _Shit_, he'd _kissed_ me and everyone was watching it. When we parted on screen I heard, **"Am I done now? Water's boring."** I agreed with myself and heard Light's chuckle as the live Light squeezed my hand, a sign of nerves.

"**No, you have to finish the bottle."** I felt like my fingers were going numb as Aizawa gagged when we watched myself lick Light's neck. **"None of that until **_**after**_** you finish the water, ok?"** _Oh shit…_ I knew what was coming and wasn't really looking forward to it. I didn't watch until I heard, **"If we're bothering you, Matsuda, just say so."** It had been really good of Light to say it at the time, but in retrospect not so great.

"I think we're done with this tape." Aizawa hit stop and actually looked a bit green around the edges. "You were only going to watch the tape from when you went to lunch, originally. Since you've seen this one I propose we get back to work and not watch anything else."

"I agree with that," Aizawa said, heading for the door. But Soichiro pressed play on the first tape, which he'd caught up to the right time. Two figures entered the kitchen in a familiar rush and Light had me pressed against the counter. I watched as Light and I parted almost barely a moment before the others entered the kitchen and I moved so I was slightly behind Light, taking my hand from his and squeezing it gently to get circulation flowing once more. I stood closer to him than necessary and felt him put an arm around my shoulders. Our secret was blown anyway, so I let him, although I preferred my position of behind him so the others couldn't see me. But hiding wouldn't help anything; we just had to stick it out.

When the others left again and the kitchen only held two people once more, it didn't take long before both our pants were off (as well as Light's shirt). Watching this was awkward, like we'd made our own pornography film and our friends and family were watching it. Yet as awkward as it was to watch Light's fingers inside of me it was hot. I was definitely getting turned on watching myself spread-eagle on the table as Light began to fuck me. The real Light turned towards me and held me close as several moans came from the speakers and I could tell he was sweating, just as turned on as I was. It was a mortifying experience, embarrassing to no end, but I couldn't help but be turned on. It was actually a tiny bit painful to be up again so soon after sex, but that would go away. _Ruddy Viagra_, I thought, remembering it lowers the refractory period.

Light's pelvis collided with mine as the Light on screen pounded with fervor and I met his eyes, moving in halfway for a kiss while no one was looking; they were all too busy watching the tape. Finally, as a scream was emitted from the speakers I knew 'round one' was over and headed for the console, pressing 'stop.' As the screen went dark I said, "Satisfied?" and looked pointedly at Soichiro. His gaze left my face and traveled down to my crotch which couldn't be helped since it was in front of his face and he noticed the bulge there and turned an even darker shade of red. He glanced at Light who wasn't bothering to hide the fact that he was aroused, either, and I saw there was a small wet spot towards his inner thigh from leaking pre-cum. I wondered if I had one as well and looked down, curious, and there it was. Well, if the tenting hadn't given me away, _that_ certainly had.

He opened his mouth and then closed it again, looking much like a fish out of water and I took a few steps closer to Light. He stormed out of the room and I risked a glance at the others, noticing Matsuda looked a bit sweaty and was holding his hands in front of his own crotch, probably to hide something. I felt a tug on the chain to get my attention and looked over at Light who reeled me in like I was a fish caught on a rod and I recalled our innuendos from earlier. He pushed me against the nearest wall, pressing his lips to mine with abandon and I heard the door open and close twice more, looking around to see it was empty aside from Light and myself. Matsuda looked as if he wanted to stay and I muttered, "Don't even think about it…" and he left in a hurry.


End file.
